


From 2-4

by conie992



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Phantom time bebe, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: You lose track of time. Erik is not okay
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	From 2-4

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Can you do one for PHOTO? Basically the reader catches up with an old friend and they lose track of time so they arrive to Erik much later the usual and Erik was just freaking out the whole time. Xx (from tumblr user ritchielikestowrite)
> 
> not edited or proof read

To say that life had been hectic for you recently, would have been an understatement. It seemed that no matter how much you worked, there was still more to do. It didnt help that keeping appearances up was a job in and of itself. As it turns out, making it seem as if you’re NOT going down into the bowels of the earth to meet with a masked man everyday, because he’s been emotionally constipated since birth, is much harder than it looks. While the secret entrances in and outside the opera house helped, there was more to it than being sneaky. Cunning was a better word. You had to anticipate any person you talked to asking where you were going or where you would be at the time you were visiting Erik. You were getting to be quite the master of the vague excuse.

“I have a correspondence with a colleague I need to attend to.”

“There a matter of business I must oversee”

“I cannot leave an associate waiting”

You made sure to always refer to Erik as a colleague or associate. While he was in truth more than that, you were hesitant to call him even a friend in public. You did not have mountains of friends, though the ones you had were true. And if someone knew you they were more than likely to also know your friends. Meaning that it would be very easy for someone to call you out on your lies. And involving those around you to cover for you was not something you were keen on doing. They were not the ones that agreed to meet with a mysterious man, you were. So the stress you would carry alone. However with how hectic it has been, you were being to wish you had at least told someone. So when you received an invitation to lunch with an old friend, you jumped at the chance to de stress even for a bit. When the day finally came, it seemed you were among the heavens as you walked down to the cafe.

When Erik woke up that morning… afternoon…. evening? When Erik woke up at what only could be described as 4, he did not have much reason to get up from the chair he had been resting in. There was a break in performances, so no rehearsals to stalk. He could always bother the managers, but he wanted to be entertained, not driven to madness. The current composition he was working on was still scattered on the ground where he had thrown it in frustration yesterday. Probably not the best idea to work on that, he wanted to be in a good mood for when you visited later. It had to be morning then, you were to be there a 2 in the afternoon, and you would have left a note had you arrived and he had been sleeping. So he had 10 hours to kill. Knowing this what little motivation he had to get up dissolved into mist.

2:01

Erik had cleaned up the lair quite nicely. He sat patiently reading, you would be there any minute now, bringing the light with you.

2:10 “Perhaps you had gotten lost” Erik pondered. He was certain that the route you took had no enabled traps, they’d been disabled for weeks. Maybe you had been stopped on your way? Just to make sure Erik got up from his fidgeting to walk the route to the lair. Nothing, no sign of you.

4:30

The once meticulous lair now had trails in the flooring from where Erik had been pacing. After 3 trips checking the paths to the lair, 1 search of the whole opera house and even a bravely made trip to your flat, the only conclusion Erik could come to was that you had either been kidnapped or murdered. It was possible. Erik knew he had people who would want to hurt him. Maybe he wasn’t careful enough. Had they found you? Erik’s mind was swirling around in a pit of anxiety. His suit jacket had been tossed to the side long ago, and his hair, what little he had , was disheveled.

The entrance to the lair was opened violently. You hair disheveled from the literal sprinting you did to get to the lair. Your only thoughts on route were “I am dead where I stand” When Erik came running towards you, you had yo hold in the instinct to flinch.

Now Erik, in all the time you had known him had never been a ‘touchy’ person. So it was no surprise that your heart turned from fear to shock as you were suddenly flung into an embrace. The shock however quickly wore off as you too in Erik’s current state of distress. The guilt that washed over you was bottomless.

“Erik I…”

“Shh” you stood in silence looking over at the skeletal man currently hanging off of you.

“Can we” Erik started, “can we just stay like this?”

“Sure”

“But can we at least find a place to sit?”


End file.
